Abomination
by Casper2201
Summary: AU Season 12. Ana took Jesse in, she looked after him, kept him fed, clothed and most importantly safe. She kept him in school, and taught him how to hunt. But Lucifer is out of the cage, and Ana is missing, the worlds going to hell, and Jesse? Jesse is going to the Winchesters. But can they handle the on coming storm? Can they handle Ana?
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Jesse Turner is out of luck, and out of options. Ana hasn't resurfaced, and with no contact for two weeks Jesse has begun to sweat. Ana took Jesse in, she looked after him, kept him fed, clothed and most importantly safe. She kept him in school, and taught him how to hunt. Ana is the only family he's got, mother and sister both. But Lucifer is out of the cage, and Ana is missing, the worlds going to hell and Jesse? Jesse is going to the Winchesters.

But with Mary newly resurrected, can Sam and Dean really handle a teenage Cambion? His mysterious guardian and the religious zealots that seem hell bent on hunting them.

I do not own, nor do I benefit, from any of the recognisable characters or storylines from Supernatural. R&R.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

A steady rhythm danced it's way across the dank concrete floor, a steady beat echoing out into the night setting the pace. Each drop of blood hit the floor in even intervals, almost as if each and every drop had been perfectly measured and timed.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suspended from the roof was a body, the body of a young woman, swaying in the breeze. Hooded eyes watched the woman sway, her smooth perfect skin was smothered in the sticky brown of drying blood and the sleek silky red of fresh; debris from the cellar had quickly worked its way in every open wound that decorated her flesh. Her arms and legs were off set indicating brakes, her breathing shallow and gurgled from the blood that filled her lungs, for all intents and purposes she should have been dead but there she hung, still breathing, heart pumping, barely alive but alive all the same. Her eyes fluttered open taking in nothing but dirt and the inescapable cold, sapphire eyes flecked with silver gazed around they were glazed and disorientated. Rats squeaked and skirted about the floor, as they scurried away from the steady drumbeat of blood. As each droplet fell from porcelain fingertips, it set the pace, it kept the beat, it was nature's metronome. Only there was nothing natural about these circumstances. There was nothing natural about her smile.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Coal black eyes watched as the woman began to choke, no not choking, laughing. She was laughing at him. Flashing him blood stained teeth. Leaning further back into the chai r where he sat in the corner, he checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time, she should have bled out hours ago and died hours before that, and yet here he was baby sitting this sadistic bitch. She looked like she was enjoying this, her laugh was gurgled but it filled the room, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. How was she doing this? She was their prisoner, she was the amateur hunter who walked into their trap and yet, and yet there was this sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. She was exactly where she wanted to be. What kind of sick bitch enjoyed what they had done to her? Christof had trained under Alastair, he had carved her up like the filthy pig she was, and yet, she was laughing at them.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Andre jumped as the door slammed behind him, her laughing ceased, and his breath appeared before him in thick white cloud as the temperature dropped. What the fuck? Andre jumped up from his chair, the chair clattering to the floor noisily, she began to laugh again, screw this he wasn't staying here with her for a second more. Orders be dammed. Wait till she bleeds out, cut her down and leave her for the hunters to find. They may work alone more often than not but they had their own makeshift network, someone would be along to look for her shortly. She had been their honoured guest for just under a week. Andre moved to pick the chair up, and wandered how long it would take the flannel clad monkeys to find the mutilated body of one of their lying in a pool of her own blood? It took the cops in Ohio two weeks to find the last vessel, empty, lifeless and half eaten by racoons. By that time they were long gone, just like he would be this time. Christof was already off scoping out their next victim, a male of course the boss man was specific about that he wanted a male vessel to hold him once he clawed his way out of the pit. In fact they were hopeful this last one would have suited their needs but then this bitch came along and put a merciful bullet between the meatsuit's eyes before they had finished their ritual. Andre picked his jacket up off the floor, swinging it over his shoulder and began to move towards the door.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Andre reached for the door handle, and the room plunged into darkness. He swore loudly as he reached for his knife, reminding himself that he was demon, he was oldest and scariest thing in this room. Breath fanned out on his neck, a warm gurgled breath, laughter hung on the edge of the breath. Andre swung round knife ready, but as he turned the lights came on there was nothing. The warded chains that had once held their prisoner hung empty, the symbols engraved on them burning gold, hot from whatever magic she had used to break free.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The noise was directly behind him, nails tapping out a rhythm on wood.

"Not so fast sweetheart, it would be rude to refuse a lady her turn."


	2. Familiar Beginnings

**AN:/ I own nothing. Just a quick introduction to get the ball rolling. R &R always appreciated. **

**-x-**

Jesse's shifted awkwardly outside the aging metal door, chewing nervously on the leather straps at his wrist, it had been what? Six? Seven years? Since they had shown up at his door unannounced and ruined everything. Well the tables had turned now. Jesse reached into his leather jacket pocket, pulling out the crumbled motel paper; he checked the hastily scrawled coordinates again. Definitely the right place, instinctively he checked his phone, no signal of course. Jesse looked to his left, his battered blue Jeep was tucked away safely off the road. Hopefully far enough to avoid suspicion, then again the thing was over thirty five years old, people would probably presume that it was junk anyway. Steeling his nerves, one hand on his gun in his waistband, Jesse knocked.

The sound reverberated throughout the bunker a hollow unwelcome sound. Sam looked up from his laptop warily, Dean had left to get supplies, he got to his feet slowly and made his way to the door. Jesse looked around again, over his shoulder, paranoid. He was being paranoid. But that came with the territory. He closed his eyes focusing on the sounds within the bunker, warding's begin to ping and burn in his minds eyes and he gave up. Of course they were smart enough to ward the place against, well everything he imagined. This waiting was killing him, he didn't have the time for this but at the same time he needed their help. There were few people in this world Ana trusted, and of those few Jesse trusted none. But the Winchesters, they had saved him and ruined his life both. Most importantly they had given Jesse a choice, when he was too young to understand it but he knew it then, and he knew it now. The Winchesters could be trusted. He groaned, this waiting was killing him. He should of just picked the lock, or blasted the door down, made a grand entrance. That's what Ana would have done, strolled in guns blazing, knocked them both on their ass and they would have thanked her for the privilege. Ana was awesome.

The handle turned slowly, Jesse's patience waning he stuck his right hand out and caught the door pushing it right open. He heard the familiar click as the gun on the other side of the door was armed, Jesse moved with the stealth and speed Ana had drilled into him. There was a flurry of limbs as Jesse wrestled, his much taller opponent into resting against the door before he pressed his own gun against the base of their neck.

"Woah there Big Guy, I come in peace," Sam struggled against the visitor, a kid? He fought off a groan as he rolled his eyes, Dean would have a field day with this. Jesse tried to align past and present, Sam or Dean? Sam or Dean? He had definitely pinned a Winchester but what one? "Sam?"

Jesse tested the name out, the brother stilled, yeah that was right Sam was the taller one. The giant. Okay. Luck was on his side after all, Sam was the nicer of the two in reputation. Much more reasonable, Jesse was no pushover but even he had to admit given Dean's reputation he didn't think he could take him in a fight, and a fight is exactly what he expected from Dean.

"I'm going to let you go, then we are going to talk, if you try anything-" Jesse pushed the gun a little harder against Sam's skull in order to emphasis his point. _You're an idiot kid, too trusting._ Ana's voice rang in his ear. _That man is going to shoot you as soon as you let him up. He knows what you are after all._ Jesse took a step back, then another, backwards further into this bunker gun never leaving Sam.

Sam moved slowly, and turned to face the kid. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. Big brown eyes stared back at him, watching warily, the kids eyes flitted about the place and Sam knew what he was doing. Assessing. His stance was defensive, ready to move in any direction at any time, Sam knew the signs well enough by now, the kid was a hunter. A hunter who knew his name, a hunter who-

"Jesse? Jesse Turner?" The kid seemed to sag in relief, he moved to show Sam his hands, open wide as he finally stopped pointing the gun at Sam. The universal sign for "I'm harmless".

"We good? Sam, you're not going to rush me Big Guy?" Jesse threw his head back laughing as he returned his gun to the waistband of his jeans. He stuck his hand out to shake Sam's, before pulling him in for his signature half handshake hug. He patted the youngest Winchester on the back. "It's good to see you Sam, it's been a while."

Jesse moved back, man Sam was tall and Jesse wasn't exactly short himself. Though someone needed to tell Ana, she still called him Short Round, but he had finally hit that growth spurt a couple of years ago. Now he was a solid six foot. Well just under but rounding it up was better than not. Sam, still a little bewildered by his unexpected visitor, gestured for Jesse to follow him in. The bunker was as expected, exactly as Ana had told him it would be. She had been here years before, and when news spread the Winchesters took it over it amused her, they always amused her. The Winchesters, but of the two of them Jesse was the only one to have ever met them. Ana maintained that they were trouble, that the further away they were from them the better. When they found her she was going to be furious.

"I'm sorry about that there before, but I wasn't sure if you would recognise me and well I wasn't sure if it was you." Jesse fumbled through the apology as he took in the library, and the great big war table in the middle of the room. He took the seat offered to him but refused the beer. "A few years off being legal yet, besides Mum would kill me."

Sam watched with the interest as Jesse's eyes went wide. A slip of tongue, something about that sentence he hadn't meant to share. Had Jesse returned home after the apocalypse? He held himself like a hunter, he pinned him to the door which indicated he was a skilled fighter at least, but he had used that strangely magic word 'mum' which in itself indicated he led a somewhat normal life, or as normal as life got for people like them.

"Look I don't have a lot of time, so I am just going to cut to the chase here Sam. I need your help." Jesse paused, trying to slow down the word vomit as his knee began to bounce with anticipation under the table. His palms were sweaty, he wiped them on his grimy skinny jeans, Ana would have made fun of him for wearing them. Not practical hunting attire. This from the woman that lived in combat boots and baggy sweaters, but Jesse liked them. The girls in his AP Chem class liked them, especially Yasmin.

"My Mum, Ana. She's on a hunting trip, and well she hasn't been home in a few days."

 **\- x-**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this taster. Chapters will get longer after this.**


	3. Good For Nothing

**AN:/ I own nothing. R &R always appreciated. **

**-x-**

Sam walked purposefully towards the garage, he had left Jesse sitting in the library once he heard the familiar sound of the Impala roaring past, how was he going to explain this to Dean? He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea himself. Jesse had shown up after disappearing eight years ago and was now asking them for help? Eight years was a long time. A lot can, and has happened in eight years. Jesse seemed affable enough, but that didn't make for a whole lot. Then there was the fact that Sam's instincts, whatever they were worth at this point, told him that there was something Jesse wasn't telling them; lying by omission. Dean was scowling, he had been scowling in some manner or another ever since Mary had left, as he exited Baby he looked up in surprise as Sam approached him purposefully with an incredulous expression of his own.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean asked beginning to worry. Sam shook his head almost laughing in disbelief at what he was about to say.

"You'll never guess who showed up whilst you were gone." Sam paused trying to find the right words, the right way to word it. But there was no other approach than the direct one, given that Jesse appeared to think they needed to act urgently. "Jesse."

"Jesse?" The blank look on Dean's face hung for a few seconds, why did he recognise that – "Wait, Jesse, turned Cas into an action figure Jesse?" Dean's eyebrows rose up in surprise, they hadn't seen or even heard anything from the kid in years, so long in fact Dean had almost forgotten about the kid entirely.

"The very one. Showed up about an hour ago asking for help."

"How the hell did he find us?" Dean exclaimed, this bunker was supposed to be a secret, their home, and yet some kid had managed to track them down to here. Had they not covered their tracks well enough?

"He wouldn't say exactly, just that a friend knew about the bunker." Sam shook his head, this part concerned him also, and it gave him an easy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Especially considering they weren't exactly listed in the phone book.

"Did you say he needs our help? The kids a walking fun house of weird, what problem is too big for him to handle?" Cas has once described this kid as a walking, talking demonic nuke; able to destroy Heaven with a word. What on earth was too big for something of that kind of power to handle?

"Well you see that's where it gets interesting, Jesse says after he ditched us in Nebraska he went to Australia where he was eventually taken in by a woman, who taught him how to control his powers and raised him as her own."

"So he's been living the apple pie life down under ever since?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much, he said she's a hunter that's how she found him in the first place, saved him from some demons that had managed to tail him. Took him in, fed him, clothed him, enrolled the kid in school. Hell the kids got an AP Chemistry test on Monday."

"Wow. Ain't that something." Dean couldn't believe it, it almost sounded like the plot of a bad eighties movie, Teen Anti-Christ, your regular American teen. "Wait I still don't get why he needs our help?"

"His Mom, the hunter that took him in, went out to hunt some high level demon and hasn't been heard of since." Sam's voice said it all, the edginess audible to anyone that would have been listening, and Dean knew why, he felt it too. It wasn't an unfamiliar set of circumstances.

"Which isn't like her?"

"Apparently she normally checks in on the regular, and has never gone this long without contact. The kid says he has some idea of where she was last but he's never hunted something this big before, she only trained him in the last couple of years since they returned to the US. He's looking for a bit of back up." Sam shrugged, this seemed reasonable enough to him, Jesse was well trained he couldn't of pinned Sam to the door if he wasn't, He couldn't of found them if he wasn't a half decent hunter but Sam knew from experience that in a fight this didn't always amount to much. Some of the best hunters they had known had died on the job. If whatever had taken his Mom was as dangerous as the kid seemed to think, it made sense that he would want some back up.

"And we were the first people he thought of?" The hunting community had massively dwindled in the last few years, but there was still some semblance of a community out there. Granted they were all mostly loners, but it wasn't like they were the only two hunters left in America.

"Well yeah, he says we are the only other hunters he knows personally and feels like he could trust."

"Us?" This surprised Dean, they had only ever met Jesse a handful of times over the course of that hunt in Nebraska and even then the kid was wary of them. In fact Dean was pretty sure the kid had scrutinised their fake FBI badges before eventually relenting to let them inside his house, and even after that the kid was barely lukewarm with them.

"Apparently his Mom doesn't like to circulate with other hunters, and the few that he has met he considers a bunch of deadbeats."

"Yeah, hunters aren't normally a sociable bunch. So now what? You think he's legit?"

"I don't know Dean. I don't think he is here with any ulterior motive but I also don't think he is telling us everything."

"So where is the kid anyway?" Looking past Sam, there was no sign of the kid lurking outside the door, and given that Sam had met him in the garage he imagined the kid would be pretty far out of ear shot at least.

"I left him in the library he's pulling up the case file that she was working on, and something else he wanted to show us." Jesse had been wary, on edge as soon as they had heard the roar of the Impala. Though Jesse had been friendly enough with Sam, he seemed apprehensive of Dean's arrival. But Sam couldn't help but reason that the reputation his brother held probably explained that away. Dean wasn't exactly known to be a welcoming kind of guy and that was before the whole demon phase.

"Okay then lets go see what he has to say."

-x-

Jesse placed his backpack down on the table with an unceremonious thump, once Sam left to brief Dean he had figured he had just enough time to run back to his car and grab his stuff. He began pulling out his laptop, as one hand drifted to the waistband on his jeans almost without thinking. The gun was still there cool metal now warming where it rested against the small of his back. Jesse harboured no ill will towards either Winchester brother, and didn't remember them as anything but decent enough guys, even if their arrival had turned his life upside down, but over the years he had heard stories about them and well Dean was rumoured to be a bit of force of nature with a very limited fuse where it came to his family. Jesse had shown up here unannounced in what, from the little he could see of the bunker, looked to be their home and was asking Dean to put his life potentially on the line. The only comfort being that Jesse knew if anyone understood his desire to get Ana back it was the Winchesters. Biological or not, she was the only Mom he had ever known.

Jesse began loading up a series of databases and programs that he had been toying with, a way to track certain hunts and cases based on a program he had found dumped in the deep web. It had taken him months to figure out what it was, and even longer to figure out how to use it, in all honesty it still looked like a mess on screen. Ana had often declared that it might as well have been written in hieroglyphics, at least then she could have understood bits of it. Jesse stilled at the sound of footsteps approaching, his hand returned to resting on the waistband of his gun, his body positioned itself of it's own accord. Hours of training beginning to kick in, muscle memory taking over as he braced himself for whatever was about to walk through that door; friend or foe?

Dean Winchester rounded the corner in front of his brother, Jesse watched him carefully. Dean's face was guarded, difficult to read but Jesse considered the lack of weaponry being pointed at him a good sign, and relaxed his grip on the gun slightly as he moved cautiously towards Dean. As they closed the distance Jesse cleared his throat and held out his hand towards the eldest Winchester.

"It's good to see to you man," Jesse tried, and most likely failed, to steel his voice as he shook Dean's hand and clapped his shoulder in what he hoped was a friendly manner. He nodded in Sam's direction. "Sam fill you in on why I am here? Jesse didn't wait for the reply as he released Dean's hand and moved back over to the table to stand in front of his laptop. "Good."

"I hope you don't mind but I grabbed my stuff from the car whilst you two were talking it out back there," Jesse gestured in the direction the brothers had came, and began to rummage around in his bag again until he pulled out a large manila folder almost bursting at the seams with paper. Jesse quickly unwound the tie wrap, the file opening naturally in the middle, he spun the folder round and held it out to Sam who moved towards the table to join him. "This was the case Mom was working on when she vanished."

Jesse moved so he was resting his backside against the table, as Sam slowly lowered himself into a chair so he could begin to spread the folder across the table. The folder was similar to the countless police files they had looked at over the years, the only real difference was this folder was much more extensive. Whoever had put this together had spent their time digging through numerous sources; it was a thoroughly researched case. Sam was impressed. Dean remained a few feet away leaning against a pillar, watching impassively.

"So-" Jesse faltered the silence was killing him, being put under such scrutiny was not fun, he was used to Ana's constant running monologue. Jesse cleared his throat, looked like it was up to him to fill the silence then, so he turned to direct his attention to Sam as he flicked through the case file.

"As you can see there's been a bunch of missing people, from all over the country." Jesse scratched absent-mindedly at the back of his neck. "Six I think at the last count, nothing much that connects

them, apart from the omens that appear right before they were taken."

Jesse reached behind him and dragged his laptop to sit next to him, before moving into a seat opposite Sam in order to show the programs off to it's full potential. In a few clicks he had everything loaded up, and it looked like a massive screen dump of incomprehensible information but he spun it round to for the brothers to see regardless.

"Here look." He began to gesture to different sections of the screen, inviting the brothers to take a look. "Now the omens aren't anything fancy or anything major really, they can all be explained away pretty easily but in each and every town exactly one week before the person goes missing the temperature drops below the season average, usually around about five to ten degrees. Then a few days later there are electrical blow outs, even a partial black out in one of the towns, and then finally to round things off there a couple cattle deaths."

"Now I know what you're thinking," Jesse continued as the brothers shared an unreadable look. " You're thinking what same thing that everyone else did. That it doesn't mean anything, that it's just gibberish but Mom was adamant that these omens meant something. It's why after the second disappearance she began to create that file."

"Your Mom made this?" Sam asked, to Jesse it looked like Sam seemed almost impressed.

"Yeah she does it for all the big hunts she undertakes,- wait isn't that what most of you guys do? Work a case?" Jesse thought this was the norm, he had never seen a hunt worked without a case file, even when they worked with other hunters Ana had always made one up for reference and they all used it. But then again he had never seen any other hunters journal the way she did. They had an entire storage facility just about dedicated to her journals.

"What your Mom think it was exactly?" Dean moved towards the table to get a better look at the laptop, he gestured for Jesse to hand it over, the kid complied willingly, lifting the laptop up to pass to Dean.

"She never likes to speculate too much, but this time she seemed pretty certain that it was some kind of

high level demon. She said there was something similar about a decade ago," Jesse watches nervously as Sam and Dean share a look, which yet again he couldn't quite read. "What?'

"What do you mean 'what'?" Dean asked clearly annoyed at the Segway.

"The look you two keep giving each other, the "we are having a private silent conversation for two" look."

"There is no look, and if there was a look, it's the 'when is this kid going to get to the point/' look." Jesse groaned. Clearly whatever the look really meant, Jesse wasn't supposed to know.

"Anyway, the demon?" Sam prompted trying to steer the conversation back to the issue at hand. Jesse rolled his eyes clearly annoyed.

"She started digging around into the demonology lore-" Jesse reaches out and pulls the file across the table towards him and away from Sam. "- most specifically the demon hierarchy structure." Jesse begins digging around in the file for Ana's notes, she was always writing all over her work. He scanned down a page until she found what he was looking for, spinning the back round to face Sam. Who was instantly taken back by the elegant nature of the handwriting, it was just neat but it was very old in style all loops and swirl, very Jane Austen almost. "Demon Army generals?" Jesse looked between the brother imploringly for any sign that this made some kind of sense to them, but again he had nothing.

"Yeah I'd never heard of it either. But she writes a bit further down that they are a rare breed of demon, only a handful of them are known to exist and only one has ever been topside before" Sam read down the page, the page seemed to be a copy of some kind of ancient theological book depicting demons, her notes were everywhere. On crammed in the margins, she had underlined several key words; the page was littered with question marks and exclamations. The word 'pyrokinesis' was underlined several times, her notes talked of supposed power over repears, vulnerabilities to iron but resistance against certain exorcisms. Two words kept swimming around Sam's mind, words that had popped up as soon as Jesse started talking about the omens, the same two words he imagined where haunting Dean. Yellow eyes.

Jesse reached across and flipped the page again, before pointing out a line about half way down the page, "And there is the main reason I came looking for you too." There writing in black and white was confirmation. Ana had written it right there for anyone to see, the impossible.

 _Azazel – Maryland 1972, later dispatched by the Winchesters 2009._

"You two seem to be the only people who have faced something of this magnitude before."

"So your Mom thinks that there's another Yellow-Eyed Demon running about?" Sam was clearly troubled, but Jesse had no idea what a Yellow-Eyed Demon was so he just shrugged.

"I guess so. She didn't call him that, but if that's what Azazel was then yeah. Though she didn't mention any yellow eyes."

"Is that even possible?" Dean interjected. This kid couldn't be serious. A missing parent, a Yellow-Eyed Demon? It was too much coincidence even for them "What would something like that even want?" In response Jesse began to read out another section of notes.

" _What does he want? He appears to be looking for something? A vessel? Is he the monkey_?"

"I'm sorry, what? Is he the monkey? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean exclaimed exasperated.

"It's this thing she says, ' _I don't deal with the monkey, only the organ grinder_ '." Jesse explained, Ana had a bunch of weird out-dated sayings that made no sense.

"She thinks he's working for someone else?" Sam surmised and Jesse nodded, okay maybe they made sense to some people.

"Lucifer maybe? He's out looking for a vessel these days?" Dean guessed, knowing full well this was the easy answer and if he had learnt anything in the last twelve years it was that given their luck, it was never the easy answer.

"No." Jesse answered forcibly and too quickly, " I mean, maybe, but she didn't think so." Jesse nodded towards the file, indicating Ana. " She has a whole board at home dedicated to tracking Lucifer's trail of burned out vessels. I don't think this guy is working for Lucifer."

"I have to agree with Jesse, whoever is behind these disappearances is working hard to cover their tracks. I mean two of the victims families haven't even filed an official report."

"What then there's some other demonic big bad out there?" Dean exclaimed as he pushed back from the laptop, and the table.

"Look I don't know what you want me to say. I normally swim supervised in the kiddies pool when it comes to hunting. I deal with ghosts and the occasional ghoul, hell I've never even worked a case on my own." Jesse's patience was wearing thin. He was out of luck, out of time, and was way out of his depth. "All I know is the little she told me before she left and what is written there. Besides Hell has been a mess for years and after the whole darkness fiasco everyone is biting at the bit to earn their place in Lucifer's hell now that he is out and about."

Laptop beeps, Jesse jumps up in reponse. He began digging through the program for the source of the noise. "The program just picked up omens in some small town in Texas, just outside of Dallas. Local news just reported electrical lines are down and a string of cattle deaths outside of town. Could be him."

"Look I get it if you don't want to help. If this isn't your kind of thing, but I'm way out of my depth, I've been thrown in the deep end and I'm swimming with sharks here. Frankly I could use all use the help I can get."

"On one condition. You do what I say when I say it? You understand? You're a newbie and I don't need you outing yourself, us or your Mom in anymore danger?" Jesse nodded in response. Dean's condition didn't seem entirely unfair, and given that Ana issued to same demands it wasn't totally unseen.

"Right give us sometime to get packed up then we'll hit the road." On that note Sam and Dean began to move. Jesse was overcome with relief. They were going to help him. He was going to get Ana back, and they could return to normalcy by the end of the week. Wait.

"Wait," Jesse called, he began pulling his wallet out. They had been done all this talking, and yet the he had forgotten the most crucial detail of the case. "You'll need to know who it is you're looking for." Jesse continued rifling through his wallet, trying to pull the dog-eared photo out from the pocket it was jammed into.

"Ah here it is," His fingers finally getting purchase on the photo as he pulls it out, handing to over to Sam fist. "That's Mum, that's Ana. This was taken about a year ago, we had a big bbq thing with some kids from school when I past my driving test."

Sam looked down at the photo and was taken back by the normalcy of it all, the photo showed Jesse standing with his hands on the shoulders of a young woman. The photo was pretty candid in nature; Jesse was beaming broadly at the camera, clearly pleased with the old Jeep Wrangler that sat in the background draped ceremoniously with a bright red bow. The woman seemed to be trying not to laugh as she too smiled at the camera. She certainly didn't look old enough to be Jesse's mother; she looked to be just younger than Sam himself. Somewhere between twenty-five and thirty at most. Ana looked as if she was relatively tall, with long hair that fell in faces around her face. Though not old enough to be his biological mother, Sam even had to admit if he didn't know any better he would have said the pair were related in some way or another. They shared the same dark hair, pale skin, the same thin build, in fact the only real difference between the two were the eyes. Jesses were a deep brown and Ana's a dark blue. He didn't imagine many people had issues believing the two were related. The most striking thing about the photo was though how genuinely happy and at ease they both looked.

"Give it here," Dean reached across snatching the photo from his brother, and holding it out to inspect it. He cocked his eyebrow as he let out a low whistle in response. "If I were you kid, I would of led with this." Dean threw his head back laughing as Jesse glowered at him. Not cool. Jesse reached up and took the photo off Dean shoving it back into his wallet where it belonged. Before stomping off in the direction of the door, muttering an something about going to get his car ready, and Sam was pretty certain he heard Jesse say something about a no good for nothing son of a bitch.

 **\- x-**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
